


Widow Making

by ravendiana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendiana/pseuds/ravendiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to make a Black Widow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widow Making

Natasha looked at the dossier. 

“She’s definitely a Black Widow.” 

“I thought that was just you.”

“I have advantages, but I’m not that special. All you need to make a Black Widow is a little girl with a modicum of talent, no one to protect her, and the will to break that child apart and rebuild her as a weapon for about 15 years. Destroy every personal part of her mind and fill it up with death, deception and manipulation. The only reason there aren’t more of us is that we are a dangerous tool. We don't always stay aimed.”


End file.
